Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by Forever Yours. Always
Summary: one-shot songfic. How is Riku going to tell Yuffie that he loves her, if she's over there making out with someone else! Inspired by the song, Why Don't You Kiss Her? by Jesse McCartney, and a thought at 1:30 in the morning.


1**Just a little one shot on Yuffie and Riku. Based on the song, Why don't You Kiss Her? By Jesse McCartney, and a little thought at 1:30 in the morning. POV of Riku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and songs, and blah blah blah, just don't sue me. **

**Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets _

_She knows everything that is on my mind _

"Come on Riku! I don't want to be late for this fabulous party! I only look this good every once and a while!" a peppy, short, 19 year old girl calls to a tall, silver haired guy.

Is she serious? She looks good all the time, even when she thinks she looks like crap. Her short black hair, I just want to run my fingers through it. She's always so positive about everything, it lifts the spirits of anyone around her. She befriended me the moment we met. She didn't care that I gave in to the darkness, as long as I gave her food. We became good friends in a matter of weeks.

She, well, she always made me have fun, because I'm the type of person who sits in their room all day and stares at a wall. She took me shopping with her once. It really was quite an experience. I had acted as if it was the most boringest thing on the planet but, it was fun to watch her come out of the dressing room in all these clothes that made her look even cuter.

We talked about how no one really knows who we truly are. How no one takes her seriously, that she's not a little girl any more. And no one seems to respect that, well, no one besides me. That's when you could say, we became best friends. You ask, "isn't Sora your best friend?" sure he is, but I don't see him much anymore, you know with Kairi about. When we had first came here to Hollow Bastion, he was always making devilish plans to hook her up with me. It would always end with yelling, and me feeling hopeful, only to be let down. Sora never had the guts to go up to her and ask her, he was too afraid I would beat the living crap out of him.

_But lately somethings changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here in my head _

_softly says_

And here we are, getting ready for this party. I am not a party person but, if Yuffie is going, I guess I've got to go. It's Kairi's birthday. Of course, Sora got her the best things money could buy for his little girlfriend. They make me sick, and depressed sometimes. They're always hugging and kissing each other, they're as bad as Tifa and Cloud! But, it makes me think of myself. Am I going to stay like this forever? Sure, girls swoon as I walk by, but not the one next to me. She just smiles and talks on and on about herself.

"Riku! Let's go! I don't want to be late!! Did you like, drown in the toilet or something?" Yuffie came running up the stairs and banging on my bedroom door.

"No Yuffie, I didn't drown," sometimes I wish I could "I just don't have anything to wear." I know, I'm fretting over clothes, but I want to look good tonight! I think I might ask her out

"Riku! Are you worrying over clothes? I think I've been rubbing off on you! My my my, let me in, and I'll help you."

I ran over to the door and unlocked it, opened it, to only have her trip over the door frame. I caught her in my arms, and stared down at her, lost in her beautiful eyes. They seemed to read my very thoughts, how I never wanted to let go of her, just to hold her tight. Her lips were right there, soft and tender, only inches from mine.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_the feelings that you hide_

_Cuz she'll never know _

_If you never show her_

_The way you feel inside_

"Um, Riku, you can let go of me now, I don't think there's anything for me to trip on in here. You and your spotless room, you're such a brown nose." I let her go, and laughed at her joke, trying to cover up anything that just happened, those feelings that I get whenever I'm that close to her.

"Let's see what you have, shall we?" she runs over to my closet, and runs inside, to come out a few minutes later holding some clothes that I've never worn before. "How bout these? Never seen you wear them before!"

"Yuffie, it's because it's a polo, I don't wear those."

"Well, now's the time to do something new!" I glared at her, no, I don't like change. "Please! For me! I'll do whatever you want, if you just wear this for Kairi's party! Please!" Anything?? Well then, no I'm joking.

"Fine, I'll wear it. But what about pants? I can't go in my boxers."

"Well, you could, and we could video tape all of Kairi's weird friends drop down to the ground and pray like it was a miracle." there was an awkward pause before we erupted into laughter. "Well, you know them, they would!" I nodded, all of her friends, are always asking me out, to get a short no in response. "Well, you can wear these shorts." she threw a pair of khakis at me. "Hurry up! Go man go! The party starts in fifteen minutes!" she shoved me into the bathroom, and slammed the door closed. "You better hurry up in there Riku! I can't be late for this! It's going to be the party of the year!"

I threw on the clothes, and walked out, almost hitting Yuf with the door. "OML Riku! (Don't ask me what OML means, I don't know, she's just always said that instead of OMG, I guess she just has to be different.) You look hot in that! Have you been working out? Who are you trying to impress with that?" you of course, but you never notice. "Hmmm, so this is what you do when you're up here. You work out to impress a girl. OH, my little Riku is growing up!" she ran over to me, grabbing my cheeks as if she was my grandma and I was three years old.

"Crap, we gotta go! Let's go Riku!" she grabbed my hand, and ran me down the stairs, outside to where her red, convertible, Mercedes was. She hopped over the door, without opening it. I slide across the hood, and jumped into the seat next to her. "Snazzy."

"Yep, that's me. Snazzy."

Yuffie drove away, the moment my butt hit the seat. We arrived at a beach, people dancing, lights going off, music blaring, and the calming sound of waves hitting the beach.

"Oh great, we're late. I hate being late."

"At least we'll make an entrance."

"Oh! Never thought of that! Entrances are nice. I like to be noticed." Yeah, and I like to be noticed with you. To show every guy out there, that she's mine.

"C'mon Riku! Time for our big entrance."

"Don't you mean snazzy entrance?"

"Oh, yes, our snazzy entrance! Let's go!" she grabbed my hand, and rushed us to the beach. Her hand felt warm in mine, and I never wanted to let it go. I want to take her other hand, and just kiss her. But, I'm scared to.

_Oh how I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

_And everytime she's near_

_I wanna never let her go _

"Um, where's the birthday girl? I'm to short to look over all these people! Urgh, I hate being shorter than all you peoples. Riku, could I get some help?" I gave her a questioning look, what did she want me to do? "Stupid, I want you to lift me up, so I can Kairi over all these huge heads! Please?!" she threw on her puppy dog face. Urgh, I'm a sucker for that face.

"Fine, just be careful up there. Don't loose your balance or something."

"Me? Loose my balance? You're talking to the great ninja Yuffie! Ninja's don't loose their balance!" I hoisted her up by her ankles, to receive claw marks in my neck. She was hanging on for dear life. "Riku, could you, like, not be so wobbly. Being in the air to long makes me sick."

"C'mon Yuf. Let's hurry this up."

"I'm looking as fast as I can mister! Jeez, impatient much?"

"Yuf, you do realize that you're wearing a skirt."

"WHA?! Oh shitola. Um... I'm looking, I'm looking. AH HA! Found her. She's over there, but I don't think we should talk to her just yet."

I threw her up in the air a little, so when she came down, I caught her by her waist. "And why wouldn't we want to talk to birthday girl?"

"Well, she receiving her birthday present from Sora. There seemed to be a little tongue action in it also. It was gross. Well, let me rephrase that; Sora and Kairi making out is gross. Tifa and Cloud making out is gross too. Anyone else, its fine."

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_hold her close_

"Let's go find Tifa, Cloud, Leon and Aerith. Hopefully none of them are making out. Or, they would be put on the gross list." We found all of them at the docks. Arms wrapped, in lip lock with their lover. I felt a little out of place. All I had to do though was wrap my arms around Yuffie.

"Urgh, not here too. This makes me sick." she started to walk away, paused and came back, to Aerith and Leon. "Aerith, Leon, you guys are officially on my gross list." she stormed off to get quizzical looks from the both of them. "Come on Riku, lets go. I do not want to be in their presence." she took my already tingling hand and led me to the rocks, where the waves were silently crashing. "Well this party sucks caboodle. Everyone is too busy making out to talk to me!"

"Um, I'm talking to you Yuf. Don't I always talk to you?"

"Yeah, well, you're different Riku. You want to talk to me. Everyone else just ignores me. They still think I'm the immature little girl that I was before all of this had started. That I still don't give a damn about anything going on. Well FYI for you people, I' m not like that anymore. I've grown up, but no one seems to realize that." she looked around at the partying people, and then at our making out friends. "Sometimes, I wish I could be like them. To have someone to love, for someone to love me back. I feel so lonely when I'm around any of them."

"How can you say that? You're not the only one. I haven't dated anyone in a long time. The last person was Selphie, and that was over a year ago and it wasn't much of a relationship." yeah, especially since she's one of my fangirls, even if I dumped her.

"No Riku, you're not understanding what I'm saying. You have people that like you. You have fan girls that swoon and kiss the very ground that you walk on. I on the other hand, no one likes me. Whenever I'm with Aerith and Tifa, no one is looking at me, they're too busy staring at them. And Aerith and Teef, get even worse. They are such a tease to them, and I've tried to talk to them about it, but they just rub it off. They just don't see my pain, because they have someone to love. It just hurts, well, it hurts a lot."

"That's really deep Yuffie. I never knew that you felt that way."

"No one does, well, did. I'm sorry Riku. That's a lot of information to pour onto you."

"It's okay Yuffie."

"Can I have a hug? I know random, but I want one."

"Sure Yuffie." I swept her into a hug, making her laugh, which is exactly what I wanted to hear.

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cuz she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

"Thanks Riku. That helped, a little, I guess."

"It's alright Yuffie. I'm here for anything that you throw at me."

"Can we change this subject? I don't like talking about myself. Well, I do, but not this way."

I laughed, "So then, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm. Good question." she started stroking her fake beard, as she always does when she's in a deep think. "I know. Who is this special person? Hmm Riku? I've never seen you work out and now you have this awesome bod? Come on Riku, you can tell me!"

Oh god, what do I do?! Do I tell her, or make up a random name? "You really don't want to know Yuffie. You would be so surprised."

"Come on Riku. It can't be that bad. It's not like I'm going to jump out of my skirt, or however the saying goes. Tell me! Please!"

Should I really tell her? Should I?

_What would she say_

_I wonder if she'll just turn away_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

"Alright, if you really want to know-"

"Yes! I really want to know!'

"..."

"Come on Riku! Tell me!"

"Fine! Just don't interrupt me!"

"Alright! I won't! Just tell me!"

"K, its-"

"YUFFIE!!"

We both turned around to find Kairi running up to us. When she reached us, she was out of breathe. "I've been looking all over for you. Aerith and Leon said something about them being on a gross list? What is this gross list?"

We both looked at each other, Yuffie had worry in her eyes. I guess I was the only one she could tell about this stuff. "Sorry Kairi, that's between me and Yuffie news." I stole a glance at Yuffie, she looked relieved.

"Fine, be that way then." she stuck her tongue out at us. How I had ever liked her, I had no idea. "Come on Yuffie! Let's dance!" she grabbed Yuffie from me, and pulled her away towards where everyone else was dancing.

I got off the rock, and started walking up and down the shore line, kicking a couple of sea shells and such, lost in thought about how that was my one and only chance to tell Yuffie that I loved her, and I blew it.

"Riku! Hey Riku!" I turned around slightly to see Sora running after me. Great just great, he's going to go on and on about how great it was to make out with Kairi, just like he usually does. "Hey Riku! Saw you up there with Yuffie. You looked ready to kiss her, were you really?"

Oh, shit! Did I really? Maybe that why Kairi came over, to save Yuffie. "Umm... no, I don't think so."

"Well, that's a great answer. 'I don't think so.' Wow, you like her. I can tell."

Oh, god. Well, at least someone knows. "Can you tell?"

"Nah, I only know because I'm your best friend. Me and Kairi have been watching you guys but, that's all I can say."

"What! How come! What's been going on that I don't know about? Sora, you have to tell me!"

"Nope, sorry no can do Riku, I can't."

I knew he wasn't going to tell me, so I turned my attention away from him, and to these people setting something up.

"Um, Sora, what are they doing over there?"

"Over there? Well, they're setting up a stage, Kairi wanted karaoke at her party, so I hired some people.

I just shock my head "When are you going to learn Sora? You can't buy everything for Kairi even if she whines about it! You have to say no once in a while! She's just going to use all your money!"

"How can you say such a thing! Kairi would never do such a thing!" I just stared at him, wow, idiotic moron. As far as I know, she hasn't done anything for him. She was there in Organization 13's place, fighting, kinda of. If you could call that fighting. She had the most girly keyblade I have ever seen. Really, flowers? Really? I mean Kairi is nice and all, but sometimes, she just bugs me. But, I don't want this fighting to happen, again.

"Sorry, Sora, I just overreacted. I guess, I was jealous that you have someone to love, someone to spend money and time, and all that stuff for. Sorry dude."

"It's fine Riku. Now come on! They're ready, and you're going to sing!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO SING?!"

"Exactly that. Girls love it when you sing for them. Sing something romantic, and she'll know. I did it for Kairi on our first date. She loved it.

"No way in hell am I singing. I can't sing!'

'What? I've heard you sing in the showers and in your room, you can sing really good. C'mon Please? Please?"

"No."

"C'mooooonnnn"

"No."

"C'mooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."

"No Sora."

"C'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmoooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."

"If you shut the hell up, then yes! You are the most annyoingest thing!" man do I give into peer pressure to much

"That's how I get what I want. Now, I'll see you later, Kairi's singing first." he ran off into the crowd.

I walked after him, and got lost in the hooting crowd as Kairi walked on stage.

"Now, I bet you people are all wondering what this is about. I had asked Sora if we could do some karaoke at my party, and that's what he got me! Well, this is only a piece, but you catch my drift." a few people in the crowd snickered "I'm going to sing first, then we'll have some volunteers get up, if there are none, then I'll just pick you randomly from the crowd. I don't know how good I am, so please, don't laugh at me." she flashed the crowd a smile and then a piano started to play."This goes out, not just for me and Sora, but to all of the couples out there. I know this is how you feel about each other.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky..."

I looked around, not really paying attention to the rest of the song. Couples were together, whether it was a hug, dancing or in lip lock. I felt a little out of place, more importantly I felt worried for Yuffie. I went around looking for her, scared that she was hyperventilating or worse, crying. I called her name out a couple times but, only to receive looks from my peers. They all seemed to be saying the same thing, 'oh shit.'

There were a group of people, they seemed to be protecting something, and wouldn't let me by. I finally made my way through, to only see that my nightmare had come true. Yuffie was with someone else, and that other person happened to be one of Sora's friends; Tyler. **Sorry bout that, I went through the list of people in the game, and none seemed right. My sister suggested Merlin, and I couldn't stop laughing. **His lips were on hers, forcefully, making my fists curled, ready to attack. Yuffie was hanging on for dear life, as if she would fall.

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."

People hooted and hollered as Kairi stopped singing and did a little bow. The crowd seemed to forget what was going on down here. Tyler stole a glance upwards, to see me in shock, and as he saw me, we wrapped his hands under her shirt. And she tightened her grip on him.

My heart was on fire. How could she do this to me? I knew that she didn't know how much I was in love with her but, she must of had a clue. I didn't know what to do then, it felt as if my life was over. There was nothing else to live for. Sure, I still had those fan girls but, that's not what I wanted, I wanted Yuffie. But she was with another.

"Alright, now who wants to sing next? C'mon there has to be someone out there who wants to sing."

I took one look at them, and I almost threw up, or that could of been Cloud trying to cook this morning. Anyways, I was going to sing, and I was going to show that I was in love with Yuffie but, that its too late.

I made my way up to the stage, ignoring all of the quizzical stares that I was getting. Even Kairi looked a little bit shocked.

"Oh...um...do you want to sing Riku?" I nodded my head, why else would I be up here? "People, here's Riku singing-," she looked at me and whispered, "what are singing?"

I thought about that for a moment, what should I sing? I don't want anything by some boy bands, I hate boy bands. But, I want something to show her, my pain.

"That's What You Get" I whispered back to her

She looked pretty surprised, "what happened Riku?"

"Just go over there a little bit, you'll see"

"Um... alright." she cleared her voice, now going back to talk to the crowd. "Riku is going to sing That's What You Get by Paramore. Let's wish him luck!" everyone started to clap, I don't need their pity, I can deal with this by myself.

**I changed one of the words, so its like, a guy singing, not a girl. **

"No mam, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...

Well I was wrong  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.  
Hey, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."

I looked down to the crowd, and they seemed to be in complete shock. What, just because I'm tough, and silent, doesn't mean I don't know how to sing! Kairi had a face of shock, I think she found out. Sora, had his thumbs up, oblivious to what the song was about, and why I sang it. I was looking for one person in particular, her.

I found her, she was away from Tyler, and staring at me. As if she was confused, as if she never had a clue. She looked like she was trying to tell me something, that she was going to scream it out, until Tyler came up, and put his mouth on hers, again. I turned away, sick to my stomach again. I had to go somewhere, somewhere, far away from this.

As I started to run off stage, Sora caught me. "I'm so sorry dude, I didn't know." I just pulled my arm back, I didn't need his pity, its not like he knew what I was feeling. No one ever did.

As I ran, to god knows where, I kept getting looks, they said the same thing that Sora had said. I finally found a spot where no one was around, up on the rocks. As I sat up there, I felt something run down my cheek. Crap! Am I crying? You know what? I don't care anymore. Let the tears come.

I sat there, and started to sing That's What You Get to myself. I didn't care if anyone heard me, I just don't give a shit anymore.

I had no idea how long I had been staying there, whether it had been minutes, hours, to me it felt like days, I just wanted to go home. But, I didn't have a ride, I rode here with Yuffie, and no way in freakin holy hell was I coming back with her.

I had no idea why I had ever thought I could get with her, she was too pretty for me. I should of just stayed friends with her, but no, I had to be a dumbass and this happened. It doesn't matter, she deserves someone better than me, I'm not sure if Tyler is good for that role, I never liked him. He always seemed so dirty. But, if Yuffie is over there, making out with him, then it's alright.

I was lost in my thoughts, and didn't hear Sora and Kairi come up, until they started to yell at me. "Riku! Get up!"

"And why the hell would I do that? I'm very comfortable here, thank you very much." I felt a kick in the gut, which could seriously bruise me. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"For you getting up your fat lazy ass, and save Yuffie!" whoa, did Kairi just say ass? I think Cid's rubbing off on her.

"And why would I do that? She's got Tyler to save her, doesn't she?"

"No, you idiotic dipshit! Tyler's the problem! He's trying to take her back to his place! And she doesn't want to go! She's been trying to shove him off all night! But, you are to oblivious to see that she's calling for help!"

This time I bolted right up. Yuffie's been asking for help? And I've been ignoring her? Oh shitola. This is not good. "Where are they? I'm going to beat the living shit out of him."

'Well, you better know how fight good. He took Leon out. And the rest of the gang had to take him to the hospital. Now, it's up to you. Everyone else is too afraid, to either call the cops, or go after him them selves. Now hurry up!" Sora pushed me away from the rock. "They're near the stage, you better hurry up, I don't know how much longer Yuffie can take the beatings." Beatings? If that son of a bitch is hurting her, he's going to end up in the fricken hospital, or better, dead.

I ran over to where people where circled around Tyler and Yuffie. Yuffie had cuts on her face, well, more like everywhere. She was bleeding pretty badly, it looked like she was going to fall any minute now. Tyler on the other hand, only had minor scrapes, and was ready to pounce on my great ninja. No, way in hell was he.

I pushed through the people, and ended up in the fighting circle. Both Yuffie and Tyler stopped to stare at me.

Yuffie called first. "Oh Riku!" she came over to me, hugged me, and dampened my shirt with her tears. "Help me! Please! He won't stop touching me! And he wants to take me home as if I'm a toy. Help me!" I just stroked her soft, beautiful hair as I glared at the beast in front of me.

"So, your Prince Charming is here to save you. News flash honey, this won't have a happily ever after ending. Not with me around. He will wind up just like your pathetic Leon friend, in the hospital, or with my luck, dead. Now, can we just get this over with? I'll fight you, I'll win, and I'll get my Yuffie." he reached for her, and I snarled at him.

"She's not yours Tyler."

"Well, she certainly isn't yours. She cried out for help, but you didn't come to save her, did you? No, you didn't."

My hands were curled into fists, my heart was on fire, this man could not say this stuff to me! I didn't understand the rest of what he was saying, except that I wouldn't be able to save Yuffie, at that I punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

He jumped back, like an injured dog, and went for me. I slightly shoved Yuffie out of the way, and dodged Tyler's attempt for an attack. People started hooting and hollering for their winner. There were phones up everywhere, video taping who would go down first. I didn't stare at the people for long, the beast was getting ready for another attack. Blood was dripping out of his nose like a waterfall, it made me smirk.

"Please, just because my nose is broken, that doesn't mean a thing. It didn't weaken me, it got me more pumped up, to take you down." he came over so fast, that I didn't have time to react, he kicked me in the gut, and I fell to the ground. "That was nothing, your just a weakling."

Before I had gotten up, Tyler was already on the ground, and Yuffie behind him. "Don't you ever, call Riku a weakling, or I'll show you a weakling. "

He started to get back up, to charge at Yuffie, but I got there before he did. I grabbed his hair, and forced him into the ground. Then kicked him in the face.

"Don't you ever come around here again, you got that? If you do, you're going to be the one wound up in the hospital." I spat in his face.

"I don't think so Riku." somehow he had escaped from my clutches, and was punching me, I was able to block some of them but, not many. My eye, I could feel it swelling up. I stopped blocking, and started to hit for myself. I kicked his, well, how do I say this, I kicked his family jewels. Let's just say he won't be having any kids when he gets older.

He got up, and kick me, in the shin, good thing that I've been playing blitzball with Tidus, so I have shins of steel. He left me alone, and went for Yuffie. He punched her in the face, which made her fall and slip from conciseness. "I'm sorry to do that to you honey, but its easy to do someone when they don't want to be there, when they're not moving." he turned around to face me, with the most evil grin on his face.

"Now it's time to get rid of Prince Charming." he made this slashing motion in the air, the same that me, and Sora use to retrieve our Keyblades. In his hand appeared a sword. It was black, like everything was black. The blade was black, the handle was black, I was kinda freaked out about it. The thing that caught my eye was the red, it looked like blood running down the blade, it did look like real blood. "This is how I fight. So, you wanna fight? Then bring it." he ran over to me, and slashed my stomach, turning my blue polo slightly red. I jumped back, to miss anymore attacks that he might send to me.

I never knew it was going to get this serious. I thought it was just going to be a fist fight, where I would beat the shit out of him, and take Yuffie somewhere safe, and tell her that I loved her. But this, he has a fricken sword with him! Urgh, this is just great. I don't have enough time to call up my keyblade if he keeps trying to slash me like this!

I tripped as I was trying to dodge the beast. He looked down at me and laughed, it was a sinister laugh. "You can't escape me now. I told you with my luck I was going to kill you, and I am." he took his sword, and swiped it across my stomach, leaving a gaping wound, that started to bleed profusely. "I would love it if you were to die a painful death." he sliced my elbow as I tried to get back up.

I couldn't move, I was too petrified. I know, me petrified? Yet, I was. I wasn't ready for this, I figured it was going to be a regular fist fight. That I can do, I can kick anyone's ass but this, this is just out of hand.

He was coming after me again, that grin plastered on his face. "You can't run from me Riku. Try all you can, you can't run away." his sword was up ready to slash me, when a shuriken came out of no where, and hit his sword, making it fall to the ground with a loud clank.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Yuffie caught her shuriken and glared at Tyler. "I told you that this Ninja would whoop your ass! " I smiled at her, there's my Yuffie. "Riku, here!" she threw me my keyblade.

It felt good to hold it again, I could feel the power surging throughout my whole body. I was ready to tear him limb from limb. He was staring at me, waiting, judging my every move.

"Please Riku, that's a big boy toy. You don't know how to use that. Just put it down, and this will be all over for you in a matter of seconds." I snarled at him. Please, me, not knowing how to use this? As if, that little dipshit.

Right before I was ready to attack, his sword was back in his hands. He was in an attack stance. Though he was breathing heavily, he was going to fall soon.

I looked for a weakness spot, without killing him. Maybe paralyzing him but, not killing him. Don't want to be a murder.

He went to hit me, and I blocked it with the Keyblade. We kept going at each other, like a couple of little boys fighting over what super hero was better. Sparks flew as we blocked each other's hits, blood was spilt, turning the white sand red. One of us was going to break, but which one? It sure wasn't going to be me, that's for sure. If I could only find his weakness.

"Go Riku!" I quickly glanced behind Tyler, to see Cloud and Tifa. Tifa was the one to shout out my name, though she was watching Yuffie with worry. Cloud was too busy staring at Tyler, trying to figure out what I was trying to figure out.

As I fought, I noticed something was wrong with Tyler. Like, his image seemed to flicker a couple times, and I don't know any true human that could fight like this. He could dodge 98 of my attacks towards him, it's not that I fight bad, he just knew his way around me.

"Riku! Stab him! Stab him where a normal person's heart would be!" a low voice called out through the crowds panicking. It was Cloud's voice. "He's not human Riku! Just stab him, no one gives a shit if you do!"

We clashed swords again, and Tyler smirked at me, "Your friend is good. He's right, I'm not." He pushed out this wave of force, that threw me to the ground, and my Keyblade came out of my hands. Tyler came over, and put his sword to my throat, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your Ninja for you."

Don't ask me how I did this, because I still don't know to this day, but it got the job done. I threw my arm out, and the Keyblade came to me, and I stabbed straight up, and it came through on the other side.

"Like hell you will." I whispered to him.

"Damn." was his dyeing words.

I pulled the Keyblade out, and watched him fade away. I turned around to face the crowd, expecting disgusted faces but instead, they were cheering. Calling my name out, as if I was a hero. I stared at my group of friends that were here. Kairi was the first one to come running over.

"Oh my God Riku! I was so nervous. I knew you were going to kick his ass, but still. He just seemed different. I was so scared."

"Yeah dude. I never knew Tyler was like that. He always seemed to respect women, guess not."

"Riku! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tifa."

" I don't believe you, you were bleeding really badly! Let me clean you up!"

"Tifa! I'm fine. Besides, I'm not bleeding anymore."

She stood up, looked at me, to make sure I wasn't lying. "Fine then. But, if you do need it cleaned up, come see me." there she goes, so motherly.

"Nice fight Riku." I high-fived Cloud. "Pretty hard to fight the darkness like that." we all gave him astonished looks. I was fighting the darkness? Again? "Yeah, Tyler was darkness. You could tell by the way he fought, and his sword. None of you didn't notice that it was all black, with blood seeping down the sides?" they shook their heads. "Man, are you guys oblivious. And none of you guys seemed to notice when he faded away? He faded away black, almost a clear black."

I wasn't as astonished as the others were. I hadn't fought anyone, or anything like that since I fought the darkness. Then I noticed someone was missing. "Hey guys, where's Yuffie?" They all stared at me, smiles creeping up on their faces. All except Cloud of course, must be that big brotherly attitude coming.

"She's over there on the stage." I started to march that way, when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Just be careful Riku. She's a little touchy right now. Try not to say too much that might hurt her feelings, or anything like that." Pressure much? "Just, say what you need to say. That's all they want to hear, no big speech, just those three little words. I found that out the hard way." Cloud grinned, and turned his attention to Tifa.

"Yeah Riku, just tell her that you love her. That's it." I stared at them in shock. How long have they known?! "Don't worry, we've known for awhile. We just haven't said anything to the two of you, we wanted you guys to work it out on your own." Tifa answered as if she could read my mind. "Now go. She needs you." she pushed me towards the stage. Jeez, pressure much? I started to walk towards the stage, thinking what I was going to say.

'Come on Riku! You've been practicing this forever! You should know what to say to her by now!'

'Yeah, but not like this. I expected it to be like what you see in the movies. There's a sunset, you stared into each other's eyes, and all that stuff.'

'Wow, never thought you would be like that Riku, not the tough guy that I'm inside.'

'Shut up mind.'

I went over to the edge of the stage, and looked around. I didn't see Yuffie anywhere, though it seemed like the band was getting ready to play something. Though, why would they play something after what just happened? Where the hell could Yuffie be?! All of the sudden a guitar started to play, and then, someone started to sing.

"I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

I looked up, it was Yuffie singing! She sounded like an angel from above. It seemed like she was pouring her heart and soul into this song. What was it about?

"Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way"

I watched her, watched every emotion that flickered onto her beautiful face. Every so often, she would look into the crowd, and scan it. Looking for someone.

'This is your chance dipshit! Go up there and sing! Sing and show her how much you love her! When there's a break in her vocals, start to sing!'

'And where the hell am I supposed to get a mic? And how am I going to know what to sing? Did you ever think of that?'

'Mug the guy next to you, he has one. And make it up as you go, you're creative, you figure it out.'

'I hate you.'

'Love you too.'

"This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

'Go man go!!'

I took the mic from the guy next to me. And started to sing, how I made this up this quick, I really don't know.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you"

we started to walk towards each other, not letting go of each other's gaze, lost in our eyes.

(Yuffie) "This is real, this me.

(Both) I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
(Riku) You're the missing piece I need (this is me)  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
(both) Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be

This is me."

We were still lost in each other's eyes when the music stopped, and when the audience began. I didn't even notice that our hands were intertwined. Her smile, it made me smile.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide_

_Cuz she'll never know If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

We were leaning in, still staring into each other. Almost there...

"Yuffie! Riku! That was beautiful!" we jolted back, turned around to find Selphie running up on stage, and to get a groan from a lot of people from the crowd.

Selphie ran up and hugged both of us, I looked down at her, trying to tell her that this was the wrong time, but she was blind, there were tears in her eyes.

"That was so beautiful. Yuffie, I never knew you could sing! You should of told me, then we could do concerts together!"

"Yeah, that was nice." behind Selphie, there was Kairi, Tifa and Aerith.

Aerith came over and whispered something in my ear, "don't worry, Selphie was just oblivious to what was going on. Knowing Yuffie, you'll get another chance before the night is over." she went towards Yuffie, and gave her one big hug.

I walked off stage, and handed the guy back his mic, to receive a glare. I walked towards Sora, Leon, Cloud and Cid. All had smiles on their faces.

"Maybe next time dude, you were so close too. I'm going to have a little talk with Selphie, she needs to look at the big picture, not the little one." we all laughed, that's Selphie for you.

"How are you Leon?"

"I'm fine, just some stitches, that's all. Didn't even hurt. Though, Aerith insisted that she was there the whole time, to make sure I was alright. She's so sweet." he looked up at the little flower girl that was buzzing around the ninja. "I heard that Tyler was a piece of the darkness, and that you kicked his ass. Good job."

"You heard, or you saw?"

"More like both, I caught bits and pieces of it on people's phones. Can't believe they taped it, another thing to put on You Tube." Leon, always so negative.

"You ready to get going punk? I think we've had enough of this hell for now." Cid was gesturing to the car, but I didn't want to go.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for a little bit longer, maybe watch the sunset. It's been awhile since I have."

Sora smiled at me, remembering those days that we spent on Destiny Island. "If you need a ride, just call me. I'm sure I can make room to pick you up, as long as I'm not making out with Kairi."

"I rather call Cloud, at least I know, there's a better chance of him picking me up then you. I doubt you'll answer your phone with her around." Sora just hit me over the head as I walked away, to the rocks.

I climbed up onto the rock that me and Yuffie were sitting on only a few hours ago. The sun had began to set, turning the sky a pinky color. It was beautiful but, not as beautiful as she is.

"Pretty isn't it?"

I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "The sunset, or you?" I could feel her blushing, it was cute.

"Either one I suppose."

I just kept watching the sunset, not knowing what to do. I was too nervous to kiss her, to even talk to her. I was having an argument with my head, (again) to what I should be doing, when I felt something on my shoulder. I looked down, and it was Yuffie. She looked so cute like that. Her eyes looking out onto the ocean, her hair blowing in the wind. It made me forget all my worries.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

'Do it now! You're never going to have a more perfect moment like this again! Just do it!'

'What do I say?'

'Do what Tifa told you to do, just tell her that you love her. That's it, and wait for her response.'

'Oh, that was great, I can barely even talk to her! I'm so nervous!'

'Just do it, you bimbo!'

"Um, Yuffie?"

She sat up, and stared into my eyes, "Yes?"

Oh god, I can't do it if she keeps looking at me like that! I think I'm going to melt or something! "Umm, well, how do I say this? Umm."

'Just do it you nincompoop!'

'I can't!!'

"Well, um, argh, I can' do th-" I tried finishing the rest of what I was going to say, but her finger was on my mouth, blocking anything that I was going to say.

"Riku, I think I'm in love with you. I know we've been best friends, and I could say anything to you. Stuff that I've never told anyone before! It's fun to be around you. Whenever I was around you, or near you, I always had this feeling, it was something that I never had before. It was more than butterflies in my stomach. And everything reminded me of you. Anything and everything. It was like, I wanted to be with you always. I never wanted to let you go." she stopped, took a really big breath and started again. "But, today I think I figured out that I was in love with you, and why. In your room, when you caught me, I didn't want you to let me go, I wanted to be there forever, just to stare into your green eyes, I was lost in them. Then, when I was looking for Kairi, I felt protected with you holding on to me. When we were talking about how we felt about other people and all that stuff, I felt like I just wanted to tell you everything. When Tyler was with me, I felt so much anger, but I couldn't get him off me. When I finally did, I was watching you sing. I didn't know what to do then, I was just frozen to the spot. When you came to rescue me, I felt a little helpless, a little baby if you must. That I couldn't do anything. When he was hurting you like that, I couldn't just stand there, I had to do something!" I smiled at her, remembering her face when she punched him, or knocked is sword out of his hands, it was a smile to remember. "I felt so happy when you finally stabbed him. But, I couldn't talk to you, I didn't know what to say. So, I decided to sing, and you came up. All my worries were gone when I saw you singing. I forgot everything that was going on. That there were people watching us, that if you didn't come to save me, I would of probably been dead, just everything evaporated." she smiled at me, remembering how good she felt then. "When we were holding hands, there was this feeling, a warmth that carried throughout my whole body. Then, well, Selphie came." she stopped, and started to laugh "That's Selphie for you, to come in during the wrong times." we stopped laughing, and there was a pause before she picked up where she left, "No, I don't think I'm in love with you. I know I'm in love with you." she looked up and stared into my eyes, I could feel her warmth flowing through me, the same way that she had described.

'Do it now!'

I cupped her face in my hands and got lost in her soft brown eyes. "Yuffie, since the first day I met you, I knew you were different than all the other girls. You weren't always flirting with me, trying to do cool stuff just to impress me, you just talked, and talked and talked. You showed me how to have fun. To be myself, and not to stay alone in my room all day. To be out with friends, and just to have fun. That's when I noticed I was falling head over heels for you. I couldn't be without you, I needed you with me always. I couldn't stop thinking about you. And when I saw you with Tyler, my heart just began to crumble. I wasn't thinking straight, I thought you wanted to be with him, and I had gone back to think the negatives, I felt like I couldn't live if you were going to be with him. When Kairi and Sora came up to tell me that he was hurting you, all this anger built up inside of me, it just exploded, though it felt good to know that you didn't want him. After I had killed him, and when you started to sing, my spirits had lifted. When our hands were together like that, I never wanted to let go of you, to hold you always." I stopped to try to read her expression but, couldn't because she was so red, and was staring down. "I love everything about you Yuffie. You're smile, it lightens my mood everytime I see you smile, it puts a smile on my face. You're hair, its so soft, and it smells good. Smells like, roses." she started to blush even more. "How you can make anything fun, doesn't matter what just happened. Your eyes, they're always twinkling, almost like stars. I get lost in them so easily. But, the thing that I love about you the most is how you go ninja on people. It's the cutest thing, when you go around threatening people that you're going to hit them with your shuriken, mug them, or tell them you're going to go ninja on them, and do karate chops in the air. It's funny to see the person's reaction." I looked down at her again, and it seemed like she was trying to hold back a giggle. "It's just Yuffie, I'm trying to tell you that I love you. "

'Good job, now kiss her bimbo!'

I stared at her angel blessed face, wondering how I was going to do this. I was still cupping her face with one hand, the other one intertwined with hers. I stared into her eyes, and they seemed to tell me to go ahead, telling me what to do. I leaned in, closing my eyes, and felt her soft, tender lips on mine. I had no idea how long we were together like this, a few seconds, minutes, hours, days! I don't know, but I never wanted to let her go. We pulled back, and just stared at each other. Then, she put her head on my shoulder, while I wrapped my arm around her, and we watched the finishing touches of the sunset.

"I love you Riku."

"Love you too Yuffie."

_Why don't you kiss her?_

**So, whacha think? I wrote this mainly because I have such a writer's block on my other stories. **

**Thanks to brisFH28 for some little ideas that kept me going, if not for you, this wouldn't be posted until, like September. **

**Just want to clarify a few things too; **

**The whole, 'go man go' thing is something my old social studies teacher used to say all the time when class ended. She was a little different up there in the head. **

**The OML! Thing is Oh My Leviathan**

**Oh, and the songs, if you don't know, are Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney, (duh, said it up there too, XD) Everytime We Touch (Yanou's Candlelight Mix by CASCADA, That's What You Get by Paramore and This Is Me from Camp Rock **


End file.
